Nathan Scott's To Blame
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: A poker game. A bet. A Halloween party that changed everything. AU Naley One-shot


Hey guys...here is a Hallowen one shot that was a special request from kaya17tj. The prompts were Halloween, college, and a jealous Nathan. I hope I did justice to your request kaya17tj! I had a lot of fun writing it! I left the end pretty open because it felt right so maybe there will be a follow-up...hmm...you never know. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Haley glanced at herself again in the mirror. This was horrible. She couldn't believe that she got herself into this mess. It was already ten o'clock and the party started an hour ago. She couldn't bring herself to leave her dorm room. She looked ridiculous. How did this happen again? Oh yeah...fucking Nathan Scott.

_A Week Earlier…_

_Haley sat at the table in the tutor center waiting for her student to arrive. He was already ten minutes late. He always did this and he never apologized for it. She'd been tutoring him for three weeks already and they both couldn't stand each other. She would have dropped him at their first tutoring session, but he needed the help to stay on Duke's basketball team and she needed the money. She was about to start packing her bag when Nathan Scott came busting through the usually quiet center. Dumbass always has to have the attention on him._

"_You're late." _

"_Yeah well Coach K made us stay and run suicides." He slammed down his bag and sat down beside Haley._

"_Well Nathan thank you for apologizing. I really appreciate it." Haley let the sarcasm pour from her words. _

"_You know I can't cut out of practice early. We have this discussion every day. Can we just get started?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes at his nonchalant attitude. She hated when people felt the world revolved around them and Nathan Scott was one of those people. She had tried her hardest to be civil with him and treat him like any other student, but he really knew how to push her buttons. Any thoughts of being nice and civil with him flew out the window after their third day of tutoring. _

"_Page 306."_

_Thirty minutes later and Haley was grading Nathan's practice quiz. He had an Algebra test this week that she had to prepare him for. He had done pretty well so far. Haley knew he wasn't just some stupid jock, but he failed to recognize that in himself and instead just played into people's perception of him. A hot shot basketball player who thinks he's god's gift to women and basketball._

"_Hey Nathan…"_

_Haley looked up from grading Nathan's quiz and noticed a red headed girl draped across Nathan's back. Haley remembered her name was Rachel Gatina. She was a freshman also and practically had "easy" written on her forehead. It was no surprise that she was trying to hook up with Nathan Scott._

"_Hey Rachel…what's up?" Haley studied them for a minute. Nathan didn't seem all that interested in Rachel, but she supposed that was just a part of his persona. Rachel, on the other hand, screamed desperation. _

"_Well I was just wondering if you had a date to the frat Halloween party next weekend?"_

"_Nope." _

_Haley continued to listen to their conversation as she finished up the quiz. She was interested in what Nathan was going to say._

"_Well lucky for you I'm available." Haley had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to escape. Yep. This girl was definitely a winner._

"_Come on Rachel…you know I don't do dates. I'll be going alone, but you never know what could happen at the end of the night." _

_Again Haley had to stifle the snort and settle for rolling her eyes at the way Nathan smirked. These two were perfect for each other. She looked up at the couple when she finished with the quiz and saw Nathan removing Rachel's arms from his neck._

"_I'll see you around Rachel. I'm kinda busy right now."_

"_Sure…you know where to find me."_

_Haley watched as Rachel winked at Nathan and strutted away in her mini skirt and tank top. That girl would do great things one day._

"_Well that was interesting."_

"_Aww…don't be jealous James. Maybe if you go to the party and live a little instead of staying in your dorm room I'll take you home instead."_

_Nathan smirked and winked at her and this time she didn't try to hide the laughter. Maybe he really was a nut case?_

"_Not a chance Scott."_

"_I know you want me."_

"_Yeah to pay attention…I want you to pay attention to this quiz." _

_Nathan rolled his eyes and sat up straight as Haley went over his answers. He had done well, but he needed to do better. He hated to admit it, but Haley really was a miracle worker. The girl just needed to let loose every once in a while. She was always so professional with him, even when she was bitching at him. Haley was cute, he would give her that, but she didn't really have a personality. Not that he could see anyway. He liked to mess with her about being a grandma in college. She was all about the books and no fun. He was more the other way around. That's probably why he was sitting here getting tutored._

"_Okay, so just work on that practice work sheet I gave you and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, thanks."_

_Nathan hurriedly packed his bag and bolted out of the room. That guy always seemed like he was in a hurry for something. Duties of being Duke's star she supposed. _

_Three Days Later…_

_Haley sighed as she made it to her dorm room. It was finally Friday, which meant no tutoring, no classes, no Nathan Scott. She walked over to her bed and lay down. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. She could hear her roommate humming in the bathroom, probably getting ready to go out. That girl was a social butterfly. She had invited Haley out numerous times, but that wasn't really her kind of thing._

"_Hey Haley…TGIF or what?"_

"_Hey Brooke and yes TGIF." Haley's response was muffled by the pillow under her face, but she knew that Brooke probably understood. She could smell her perfume and knew that she had on her "just to hang out" perfume. Brooke named her perfumes by occasion, which was actually a good idea._

"_So you're just hanging out tonight? No big plans?"_

"_I'm very proud of you Tutorgirl. You remembered my perfume name."_

_Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's nickname and the fact that she feigned surprise at Haley remembering her perfume. Brooke practically forced Haley to learn the names._

"_Well I'm actually going over to an apartment off campus for poker night. Some of the basketball player's share an apartment and invited some people over. Kind of low key, if you can believe it."_

_Haley rolled on her back and watched as Brooke hurried to get ready. Brooke was a beautiful girl with great fashion sense. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey tank top and a black cropped jacket. It made Haley a little insecure rooming with her. She was pretty confident in herself and she and Brooke were good friends, but she was still a girl and girls have insecurities. _

"_No, I do not believe its just low key."_

"_You should totally come with me Haley. It will be way more mellow than any of the other parties and some hot guys will be there too. Please?"_

_Every time Brooke went out and Haley was home she would beg her to go with her. Haley just didn't feel right about it. She wouldn't call herself boring, but her thing was going to the movies, out to eat, or thrift store shopping. Getting drunk and hit on by randoms was not her idea of a good time._

"_I don't think so Brooke. I've had a long day."_

"_Haley live a little…get out of your comfort zone and come play some damn poker!"_

_There were those words again. Live a little. Was she really that bad? She had never thought so and her friends back home never said anything. What was wrong with playing a little poker? She didn't have to drink and maybe she could win some money?_

"_Okay. I'll go, but I'm not drinking and you are not going to dress me up."_

"_Deal."_

_Haley got up and went to her closet to find something presentable. Brooke would always hound Haley about giving her a little make over, but Haley wasn't up for it. Brooke had good fashion sense, but that was Brooke's and Haley had her own. She was comfortable in her jeans and T-shirts. She quickly put on a black V-neck sweater with converse and left the jeans she had on. She quickly brushed through her golden locks, added some lip gloss, and perfume. That was good enough._

"_You look good Tutorgirl. I can always do better though."_

"_Thanks Brooke, but I don't think so."_

_Ok well let's get going. The apartment is walking distance."_

"_Are you sure you wanna walk in those heels?" Haley looked at Brooke's feet. The girl had on black pumps that had to be at least four inches. She would die if she had to wear those._

"_I'll be fine. It comes with years of practice. Now let's go."_

_It was an hour later and Haley was actually enjoying herself at the party. Brooke introduced her to some of her friends and found out that she knew some of them from her classes. Lucas was in her English Lit class and Peyton was in her Music class. She didn't have any classes with Peyton's boyfriend Jake, but he was a really nice guy and they had some things in common. Everyone was really cool and Haley was starting to wonder why she didn't come out with Brooke sooner. She found out that the apartment was Lucas and his brother's. She had yet to meet his brother, but she heard he was kind of an asshole so it didn't really matter._

"_You ready to go play some poker Tutorgirl?" _

_Brooke was right when she said it was more low key, but that didn't mean there were any less people. When they came into the apartment they couldn't even see the poker table, so they went straight to the kitchen instead. There was some music, but it wasn't turned up loud and everyone seemed to be behaving themselves._

"_Sure."_

_Brooke led them out to the living room where the table was set up. She could see Lucas was already sitting down with Jake and Peyton at the table. There was another guy at the table, but she couldn't tell who it was because his back was to her._

"_Okay guys…Haley and I are ready to take your money."_

"_Not if I take it first Davis."_

_Haley tensed at the voice. No way was Nathan Scott here. She didn't want to be hanging out with "his" crowd. She didn't know that Brooke knew him, but when you're Nathan Scott everyone knows you._

"_Well, well…if it isn't Haley James. Hell must have frozen over because there is no way you are out past nine o'clock right now."_

_Haley felt her cheeks heat up at his comment. What an asshole. She was not going to let him belittle her in front of all these people. She was having fun and there was no way he was going to ruin it._

"_Yeah well I'm doing a research paper on abnormal primate behavior, so naturally I thought of you."_

_The whole table snickered and smirked at the insult Haley threw at Nathan. Haley didn't want to overstep her boundaries if these were Nathan's friends, but there was no way he was going to talk to her like that and they didn't really seem to mind her comment._

"_Relax James. Take a seat. I'm just messing with you. Mi casa es su casa." Haley moved to the seat across from Nathan while Brooke sat to her right._

"_Wait this is your place?" If Nathan lived here that meant that he was Lucas's brother. Those two seemed like night and day._

"_Excuse my brother Haley…he was dropped on his head as a child…several times."_

"_Fuck off Lucas. Haley and I go way back." Nathan winked and sent a smirk her way._

"_You do?" Brooke looked at Haley questioningly. Haley didn't seem like the type to hook up, but maybe she didn't know her that well after all._

"_No…I'm his tutor."_

"_So you're the one tutoring my brother. You're doing a great job. I've never seen this kid crack open a textbook until you came along."_

_Haley blushed again. She did not like being the center of attention. That was more Nathan's forte. _

"_Thanks Lucas."_

"_Okay guys let's play some poker." Haley was thankful for Brooke's interruption. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, especially with the way Nathan was staring at her._

_An hour later and it was just Haley and Nathan left in the last game they had started. It had gone well and Nathan had kept his mouth shut for a majority of the time, but now he was starting his same jackass routine._

"_So James you wanna play strip poker instead?" Haley rolled her eyes and answered him by putting more chips into the pile. She had this game in the bag._

"_Well someone's awfully cocky?" Nathan threw more of his chips in the pile and watched Haley. This girl definitely had a poker face. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not. Everyone at the table was watching in amusement. Maybe he could make this more interesting._

"_Before we show our hands, let's make this game a little more interesting."_

_Haley watched as Nathan smirked and set his cards face down on the table. What was he up to?_

"_I'm listening…and if you say strip poker again I will stab you in the eye with Brooke's heel."_

"_Eww Haley, not my shoes."_

_Nathan laughed at her threat. She definitely was a spit-fire, which just made this all the more fun. _

"_How about winner picks the loser's Halloween costume for the party next weekend?"_

_Haley thought about his proposal. It didn't seem all that bad. She wasn't planning on going to the Halloween party, but if that meant she got to see Nathan in a ridiculous costume then she was game._

"_I'm in."_

_Nathan was surprised at her rapid response. He figured she would fight him on it. This is gonna get good._

"_Okay winner doesn't tell loser what their costume is until the day of and winner will pay for the costume. Sound good?"_

_Haley nodded. She didn't make a ton working at the tutor center, but for what she had in mind she wouldn't have to spend that much. Besides, it would be worth every penny._

_They both shook hands and the electricity that passed through was unmistakable. Both brushed the feeling off as being excitement from the situation._

_Nathan reached for his cards at the same time Haley did. He watched as she looked over her cards and laid them on the table. Full House. Not bad. He could see her satisfied smile, but he was about to wipe it away. He laid his cards down and rested his hands behind his head._

"_Four of a kind." Haley visibly paled at the hand Nathan laid on the table. She thought she had this hand. A full house is good, great even, but not as good as four of a kind. She was fucked._

"_So this means that you get to be whatever I want you to be for Halloween. Do you like wearing leather?"_

_Haley could feel her temper rising. This asshole just beat her and now he's patronizing her. _

"_No I do not want to wear leather."_

"_Well too bad you don't have a choice."_

"_Come one Haley let's get out of here." Haley felt Brooke pull her arm and shake her from the intense staring contest she was having with Nathan. _

"_I'll see you Monday James. I'll need your measurements too." Haley ignored Nathan as she moved towards the door with Brooke. She waved to everyone else and almost flipped off Nathan, but decided against it. She should have stabbed him in the eye anyway. _

"_Nathan you can be a real jackass sometimes." Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas. He was just having fun._

"_Chill Luke. She agreed to the bet. It's not my fault she lost."_

"_Yeah well you don't have to be such an asshole to her."_

"_Look…I'm doing Haley a favor. She's a prude. I'm just gonna help her loosen up a little."_

"_I think you like her." Nathan jerked his head in Peyton's direction and started laughing. No way did he like Haley James._

"_No fucking way. I like pissing her off, but I do not like her."_

"_You know Peyton I think you're right. I've never seen another girl take up your attention for more than five minutes. You like her."_

"_Lucas I beat your ass when we were kids and I will do it again."_

"_Chill out Nate…I just like pissing you off." Peyton, Jake, and Lucas laughed as Lucas repeated the words Nathan said earlier. _

_Nathan rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fuck you guys. I'm going to bed."_

"_We're just messing with you Nate. We're trying to loosen you up a little." _

_Nathan walked towards his room and flipped off Lucas as they continued to laugh at him. They could all go to hell because there was no way Nathan Scott liked his tutor. He didn't have crushes. He hooked up and that was the extent of his relationship with girls. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Halloween Saturday…_

_Today was the day. It was the Halloween party and it was the day that Haley had to be Nathan's little bitch and dress however he wanted her to. All week he had been giving her hell about his costume choice. She almost killed him yesterday when he asked if she owned a pair of clear stripper heels. She was stressing out about this. She had spoken to Brooke and Peyton about this and even Lucas, but they all assured her he wouldn't do anything too drastic. They were all caught up in their own costume ideas anyway. _

"_So how do I look so far?" _

_Haley raised her head off the pillow and looked towards the bathroom. Brooke decided to go as the devil and to make her own costume. She was a fashion design major. Brooke had her dress on and make up done, but hadn't added the wig she bought. She looked pretty smokin' for a devil._

"_You look great Brooke. Devilish."_

"_Thanks. So when are you going to start getting ready? The party starts in a couple of hours."_

"_I don't know. Nathan said he would bring the costume at five and it's already five thirty. I'm getting nervous. I don't think I can do this. You think if I tell him I got my period he'll just drop it?"_

"_Haley, relax. You can do this. You show him that you are not a sore loser and you will hold your head up. And no I don't think the period excuse will work. Nice try though."_

_Haley closed her eyes and sighed as Brooke went back into the bathroom. Why couldn't she have won the bet? She really wanted to make him dress up like Chris Keller. Where was this jackass? _

_Just as she had finally calmed down, there was a knock on the door. Haley begrudgingly got off her bed and silently prayed to herself._

"_Please say someone stole your identity and you couldn't afford a costume." _

_She took a long breath and finally opened the door to reveal a very smug looking Nathan Scott. Assface._

"_Hey James…you ready to pay your dues?"_

"_Are you ready to burn in hell?"_

"_Oh come on…be a sport. I didn't pick anything too bad. In fact, you might even thank me later."_

_Haley rolled her eyes and reached for the black bag the costume was in. Nathan quickly pulled the bag out of reach._

"_I just want to make sure we have an understanding. Everything that is in this bag must be worn. If I see anything missing you'll have to wear my back up costume, which is pretty bad. So pick the lesser of two evils."_

"_Give me the damn bag." Haley quickly snatched the bag away from his grasp and slammed the door in his face._

"_See you tonight James!" Haley flipped off the closed door and quickly set the black bag out on her bed. This was it. She opened the zipper and pulled out the hanger with the material on it. She noticed something fall onto the floor and reached to pick it up. It was a green thong. That fucking asshole. What the fuck was this?_

"_Brooke!"_

"_What the hell Haley? I was in the middle of gluing on an eyelash. Oh my god! Is that the costume?"_

_Haley felt as if the world swallowed her and spit her up into the twilight zone. Brooke looked happier about this than she did. Haley didn't even know what this was._

"_What the hell is this Brooke?"_

"_You're kidding right? You don't know who you're supposed to be?"_

_Haley gave Brooke the same confused face she had been wearing. She had no fucking clue._

"_I'll explain it to you while we're getting ready, but right now you need to start on your hair and makeup and since you don't have a clue that means I get to do it!"_

_Brooke happily clapped her hands. Haley couldn't argue with her on this one. She really had no clue what to do._

"_Fine…let's just get this over with."_

"_Don't worry Tutorgirl you can trust me…I'm the devil."_

Present…

This is where she ended up; standing in front of her mirror looking nothing like the Haley James she remembers. She was going to kill Nathan Scott when she saw him. Brooke had helped her get ready and she left for the party thirty minutes ago. Good thing she had Brooke because she would have been hopeless on her own. It looked like Nathan really went all out for this. He had every detail covered and had even included a picture of what the costume was supposed to look like, which she had missed in her initial freak out.

It was ten thirty and she knew she had to leave soon. Nathan had already texted her and said no backing out, so now it was show time. She took one last glance in the mirror and grabbed Brooke's black trench coat. Brooke had assured her that she looked hot, but Haley wasn't too sure. This was definitely out of her comfort zone.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?"

"Would you chill out? You're acting like you're waiting on a date or something."

"I am chill Luke. I just don't want her backing out. "

Lucas laughed as Nathan scanned the crowd again. Nathan definitely was attracted to this girl.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brooke…you look great by the way. The devil I presume?"

"Thanks Lucas and yes, the devil at your service." Brooke smiled and winked at Lucas while Nathan just rolled his eyes. Couldn't those two hook up already?

"You guys look good too." Lucas was dressed as Johnny Depp from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and Nathan was dressed as Batman.

"Thanks Brooke. Have you seen Peyton and Jake yet?"

"Yeah they're around here somewhere."

"Brooke, did Haley come with you?"

"No, but she should be here any minute. She was pretty much done getting ready when I left."

Nathan scanned the crowd and still didn't see her. What was taking her so long?

"Hey guys." Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan all turned to see Peyton and Jake walking towards them. Peyton was dressed as the angel of death and Jake was dressed as a doctor.

They all started to talk amongst themselves while Nathan snuck glances at the door. He was losing his patience.

Haley walked through the door of the frat house and clenched the trench coat tighter around her waist. There were people everywhere. Maybe she would get lucky and not be able to find Nathan. She looked to the left and could see the back of Brooke's head towards the corner of the room. She maneuvered her way through the crowd still holding on to her coat praying that maybe someone would spill a very large drink on her and ruin her costume. Anything so she didn't have to take her coat off.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence." Haley didn't even notice Nathan was standing with them until she saw his eyes. His blue eyes were even more prominent with the black face paint he wore around them. His Batman costume was pretty covert; she on the other hand, would be sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I think it's time to lose the coat James. A bet's a bet."

Haley sighed and moved her hands to the waist of her coat. She was hesitating, hoping that someone would jump in or that Nathan would say it was all a joke, but it never happened. She started to undo the buttons and slowly moved the coat from her shoulders.

"Tutorgirl you look sooo hot. If I wasn't a girl, I would be all over you."

"Wow Haley…that's quit an outfit."

"Jake you may wanna close your mouth before Peyton gets mad."

"Thanks a lot Brooke."

"No its okay babe, I'm totally staring too. Haley you look rockin'."

Haley was fully transformed into Britney Spears circa "I'm A Slave 4 You". She was the exact replica of the MTV Music Awards outfit Britney wore to perform, complete with body stickers. She had on the green bra with a tiny pair of jeweled green shorts and ribbons flowing from both sides of her hips with the tan knee high boots. She had body stickers above her breasts and a jewel hanging from her belly button. Her hair was curly all over and her makeup was as equally dramatic as the outfit.

Haley blushed at all the compliments. She wasn't really expecting this reaction, but she would take it. She actually felt naked with such little clothing on, but she couldn't deny that she did feel pretty damn sexy.

"Come on Tutorgirl…let's get a drink. I bet guys will totally hit on you."

Brooke and Peyton dragged Haley away to the kitchen while the guys stayed back.

"Nice work Nate. Haley looks hot."

"That wasn't really what I was going for." Lucas and Jake both looked at him confused. What was a girl supposed to look like when you dressed her up like that?

"Well…I mean it was what I was going for, but I also didn't think she would be comfortable with it either. I was just trying to piss her off."

"Well I think you just made her every guy's wet dream. Good job."

Lucas patted Nathan on the back as he and Jake went to find the guys from the basketball team. Nathan stayed behind and watched Haley as she talked to some tool dressed as a cop. Haley did look hot. She looked fucking hot, but Nathan didn't think she would be so confident in it and he also didn't think about all the guys that would be checking her out. He didn't think it would bother him, but the more assholes he saw staring at her ass, the more he got pissed off. What the hell was going on? He needed a drink.

Haley laughed at the lame ass joke the cop guy just told her and looked around for Brooke. Why had she left her alone?

"Okay I'm back. Sorry I'm gonna have to steal Miss Spears away." Haley laughed as Brooke pulled her away from the cop and towards the makeshift bar.

"Thanks for that Brooke."

"No prob Brit."

"Brooke you don't have to call me Britney Spears all night."

"Well where's the fun in that? Anyways I pulled you away because I actually wanted to talk to you."

Haley waited for Brooke to continue, but she never did.

"Brooke?"

"Oh right…I saw a guy dressed as Tarzan and I kinda zoned out. Anyway, did you happen to see the way Nathan was staring at you?"

"No I didn't."

"Well he looked like he wanted to ravage you. It was totally hot."

"Brooke you're dreaming, besides he is a warm blooded male and I am wearing practically nothing."

"No I think he likes you and I think you like him too."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes after she had finished laughing at what Brooke said. There was absolutely no way she liked Nathan Scott. Not after he put her through this.

"Brooke have you not been listening to all the bitching I've done about him this past week? I do not like him."

"Yes you do…it's in the second grade kind of way where you punch someone you like."

"I don't think so."

"Well try to deny it, but I think he's the Justin to your Britney."

Haley watched as Brooke trotted off to Lucas. What the hell was she talking about? She didn't like Nathan, did she? They did insult each other a lot and he seemed to enjoy it, but that was mostly just because he liked to piss her off, not because he liked her right? She had never met anyone that got under her skin like him, but did that mean she liked him? She couldn't deny that he was attractive. Sexy was a better word, but he was also an asshole to her. Were guys still really stuck in second grade? She was about to find out.

"James…or should I call you Britney?"

Haley stiffened when she felt his arm around her shoulders. Nathan had never really touched her like that before and now that she was thinking about hers and his feelings, she was kind of freaking out.

"Haley is just fine Nathan."

"I think you should call me Batman." Haley shivered as he leaned into her ear and whispered. She was momentarily caught in his spell until she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Get off me."

"Oh come on James. You didn't seem to mind that cop all over you."

"That guy was not all over me and even if he was, it's none of your business." Haley removed his arm from her shoulders and turned to face him. He had removed his mask and he looked so damn sexy, even with the black face paint.

"Don't you like my costume choice? It seems like everyone else does."

"Oh so I guess I should thank you for the sexual harassment I've received tonight?"

"Come on James…you look hot. I think I did a pretty damn good job."

He watched as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest. He let his eyes travel past her breasts to the tiny jewel hanging from her belly button.

"So how come I didn't know you had your belly button pierced?"

"Well we aren't exactly best buds Nathan."

"True, but we can still be civil with each other."

"You're right, but even if we were civil with each other I would never just openly show you my stomach. That's something one of your little minions would do."

"Again with the jealousy. You know if you want to hook up all you have to do is ask."

Haley was getting more and more pissed off as she talked to him. He could be such a prick. He thinks he knows everything and that she's just dying to jump into bed with him, well she'll just beat him at his own game. She slowly started to move towards him and bring her hand to his chest.

"Well if all I have to do is ask…"

Nathan watched as she swayed her hips toward him and then put her hand on his chest. Even with his plastic between them he could feel her touch burning to his skin. She leaned up to his ear and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. What the hell was she playing at?

"Not a fucking chance in hell Batman." And with that she was gone. Nathan stood there stunned for a moment. She had just teased him and left him with a serious case of blue balls…great. She hadn't even really touched him. Bitch.

Haley walked away satisfied. That felt really good. The bastard didn't even know what to say. Hopefully now he would lay off.

"Hey baby I like your costume." Haley rolled her eyes at the clearly drunk guy who was dressed as a football player. Chances were he probably was one.

"Thanks."

She tried to bypass him, but his arm came out and blocked her in. This was just great.

"Move."

"Come on baby. You're looking good. Let's go up to my room."

"Fuck you."

"Miss Spears has a potty mouth."

"Go to hell."

Nathan watched as Darren from the football team tried to hit on Haley. That guy was a real dick. He liked to think that he was the actual star at Duke. Nathan had to put him in his place more than once and it looks like he's about to do it again. The asshole doesn't know when to take no for an answer. Haley clearly isn't interested, but the douche just can't take a hint. He can feel his anger and jealously rising and it nearly doubles when Darren the Dick puts his hands on her waist and edges them down closer to her ass. Looks like it's time for an intervention.

"Get your fucking hands off me."

"Come on bab-"

"Darren…why do you have your hands on my girl?"

Haley sighed in relief as Nathan came up behind her and momentarily stops the jerk off from touching her anymore, but that relief fades when she hears him refer to her as "his girl".

"Yeah right Nathan…you wish she was yours."

"Actually I'm not anybody's."

"She's my girlfriend. Right Hales?"

Haley stiffens again when she feels him pull her back into his chest and wrap his arms around her waist. He felt good, even with the plastic body suit in between them.

"Uh…yeah."

"I saw her first Nathan." Darren reaches for her again, but Nathan is faster and moves Haley out of the way. The next thing she knows Darren is lying on the floor holding his bloody nose.

"What the fuck Nathan?"

"I told you to stay away from her. Maybe now you'll listen. Come on Hales."

Haley let Nathan pull her away as she stood there looking at Darren crying on the kitchen floor. What a little bitch. Nathan pulls her outside on the deck and shuts the door behind them.

"What the hell was that Nathan? I didn't need your help."

"Yeah it really looked that way when he tried to grab your ass."

"Fuck you."

Nathan started to walk toward her and was moving dangerously close to her face.

"You know what you did earlier wasn't very nice."

Haley started to panic. He was moving closer and didn't seem to be stopping. He was in her personal space. Maybe what she did earlier wasn't the best idea?

"What are you doing Nathan?"

"Just admiring your costume." Haley closed her eyes as she felt Nathan lightly graze his hand on her hip and whisper in her ear.

"Tell me something about you James. Something personal." Haley opened her eyes in confusion. What the hell did he want to talk about right now?

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Tell me about when you got your belly button pierced."

Haley was in a lust filled haze. Nathan was still stroking her hip and his lips were lightly grazing her neck as he spoke. This was so wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. This guy really was magic.

"Umm…well my mother took me when I was seventeen."

"Your mom took you huh?"

"Yeah my parents aren't really conventional. I mentioned something about it and she jumped at the chance to have me rebel, although I had to remind her it's not really rebelling when she's the one driving me."

Haley could feel the words just pour from her mouth. She was rambling, but she couldn't concentrate with Nathan's hand on her bare skin and his lips so close to touching her. She could feel him moving away from her neck and she wanted to cry at the loss of warmth, until she felt him finger the tiny jewel hanging from her belly button. She was about to orgasm just from that touch.

"It looks good on you."

Nathan knew he was flirting with danger right now. He had started out trying to get her back for what she did to him, but now he was even more turned on at seeing her slowly lose her inhibitions. He wanted her and by the looks of it, she wanted him too.

Haley couldn't take it anymore. His touches were driving her wild. She could feel the tingle all the way in her toes and it had been such a long time since someone touched her like that. She knew this was wrong and could have major consequences, but right now she was just thinking about his touch. She quickly grabbed his face and kissed him before she could second guess herself.

Nathan froze as he felt her grab his face and kiss him. He hadn't been expecting her to be so aggressive, but he liked it. He felt her tongue graze his lips and he happily allowed her entrance. This girl was one hell of a kisser. Her hands made their way into his hair as he wrapped his around her waist. He could feel her pressing more into his body and he couldn't stop himself from moving his hands to her ass. She had an amazing ass.

Haley moaned when she felt Nathan's hands on her ass. God they needed to get out of here. This was sexual tension at its highest. She couldn't get close enough to him and the way he was kissing her was making her legs quiver.

"Let's get out of here."

Nathan stopped his ministrations on her neck and shook himself from his haze. Did she just imply that she wanted to hook up?

"Haley are you su-"

"Fuck yes…let's go."

Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and led him around to the front of the house. She didn't know how the hell this happened, but she knew that she didn't want it to stop.

"Where's your car?"

"In the street."

They quickly made it to Nathan's black SUV and before Nathan could even open the door, Haley had him pinned up against the side of the vehicle. Nathan groaned when he felt her attack his neck with hungry kisses and lightly bite the skin below his ear. He let his hands go to her waist and grab at the exposed skin.

"Open the doors."

Nathan could barely register her command, but there was no mistaking the pure desire and lust in her voice. He quickly grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors. He tried to move so that he could open the driver's side door, but Haley was pulling him the other direction.

"Open the back door."

"You wanna do this here?"

"I can't wait."

Nathan felt himself grow even harder at Haley's admission. He couldn't wait either, but he didn't expect her to want to fuck in the back of his car. This girl was definitely not a prude. He kissed her hungrily and moved them to the back door of his SUV. Nathan made quick work of opening the door and helping Haley inside before he climbed in and shut the overhead door. Good thing his car was roomy.

Haley attacked Nathan's lips again once they were inside his car. She had no idea what had come over her, but she didn't want it to stop. This was not something that Haley James normally did, but it seems tonight she wasn't really herself anyways. Tonight she was acting on pure impulse and she loved it. She felt confident and sexy. She had only ever been with one other guy and that was her high school boyfriend. The nervousness that should have been there wasn't. It just felt right. Her body was aching for Nathan's touch and she didn't want to deny herself any longer.

Haley laid down and pulled Nathan down on top of her as they continued to kiss hungrily. She could feel his hands on her stomach and it felt so good to have him touching bare skin. His hands continued to move further up her body until they reached her breasts. She arched her back into his hands and moaned at the way he was massaging them. She grasped at his back, but her hands were sliding from his costume.

"Nathan …I…I need to feel you."

Nathan stopped massaging her breasts and sat up on his knees. How the fuck was he supposed to get this costume off?

"I need you to pull the zipper in the back."

Haley got on her knees and found his zipper under the cape. Once she had unzipped his costume, she helped him remove it so that he was just left in his boxers. She could see his obvious arousal and it served to only turn her on even more. She unclasped her bra and threw it off as Nathan laid himself on top of her again. This time she could feel his taut muscles under her hands and she scratched at his back as he started to kiss and lick her nipples.

"Oh Nathan."

Nathan could feel Haley grinding against his erection as he licked and sucked each nipple. He took a nipple into his mouth and bit down gently and nearly came at the deep moan that escaped from her lips. He moved his kisses down her stomach until he reached the tiny shorts she still had on. He found the zipper on the side and moved them down her legs. He then found the zippers on her boots and pulled them off her feet. He moved back up her body and could see the green thong he put with the costume under her shorts and he growled at how wet they were. He let one of his fingers slip into the inside of her panties.

"I see you're wearing the thong I got you, but I think you ruined them."

He let his finger teasingly trace the outer lining of her lips and circle her clit.

"Please Nathan."

"Please what?"

"…"

When she didn't respond he held his mouth over her and gently nipped at her through her underwear.

"Oh…God."

"Please what Hales?"

"Touch me."

He happily complied and moved her underwear to the side. He could smell her arousal and he licked his lips in anticipation. He inserted one finger and groaned when he felt how tight and wet she was. He decided to add another finger and curled them inside her. He felt her shudder when he hit her spot, but he was moving at a slow, torturous pace.

"Faster."

Haley nearly came when he inserted another finger, but he was moving so slow. She was almost there, but she needed him to go faster. She quickly pushed him so that he was now on his back and she was on top. His fingers were still inside her and the new position allowed her to set her own pace as she rode his hand.

"Fuck Haley."

This had to be one of the most erotic things he has ever seen. Haley was riding his hand as her hands massaged her breasts. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and he could feel her inner muscles clenching around his fingers. He started to rub her clit with his thumb and met her thrusts as she increased the pace.

"I'm so close."

Haley felt Nathan take one of her nipples into his mouth and that was her undoing. Her inner walls contracted around his fingers as the white noise filled her ears. She let the moans fall from her lips as she gripped his shoulders. Her body felt like mush and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. That had to be the hottest sexual encounter she had ever had. Her high school relationship was pretty vanilla and plain. It definitely did not compare with this and they had just started.

"I think it's your turn now Batman."

Haley pushed Nathan on his back and shifted herself so she was now sitting on his legs. She felt his erection when she was sitting in his lap and she knew she would be fully satisfied. She was going to have some fun with him tonight.

Nathan felt like a fifteen year old virgin. He was usually good at predicting what type of hook-up a girl would be, but Haley had really thrown him for a loop. He would never have pictured her as the "hook-up" type, but here they were in the back of his car fucking outside a frat house. She was aggressive and seductive and Nathan was just trying to keep up with her. He felt her shift down his legs and rub her hands along his length. God her hands felt good. She was placing hot, open mouthed kisses along his stomach as she continued to grab at him through his boxers.

"Haley..."

He hadn't meant for his voice to come out so desperate, but he really needed some relief and he didn't want to come in his boxers.

"Yes?"

He could hear her playing innocent, but she knew what the fuck she was doing. He struggled to open his eyes and he could see her staring at him from her place in between his legs. She had stopped her movements, but she wasn't making a move to take his boxers off.

"Can you take my fucking boxers off already?"

"Well…someone's impatient."

Haley smirked at how much power she held. It felt good to be in control and dominating Nathan Scott. She complied with his request and moved his boxers down his legs. She could see him in all his glory now and she was not disappointed. This guy had every right to brag.

Nathan could feel her staring and he would usually enjoy it, but he was too turned on to really care at this point. He felt her hands on his legs and then her tongue on the tip of his penis. He struggled to keep his eyes on her as she slowly licked the precum off of him. Her hands had now moved to his shaft and were moving in rhythm to her mouth. Her mouth felt amazing on him. He could feel her take him in deeper each time she bobbed down onto him. He fisted his hands into her hair as she swirled her tongue on his tip again and massaged his balls. He could feel that familiar tingle and knew that he was close.

"Haley…you might wanna stop…I'm close."

He was trying to warn her, but he could feel her suck harder. As soon as he felt himself hit the back of her throat he spilled himself into her mouth. He could feel her lick and suck him dry and that only served to turn him on more. He watched in amazement as she let go of his dick with an audible pop and licked her lips.

"Mmmm…yummy."

That was all it took for him to get hard again and ready for another round. Haley was shocked at how fast he rebounded, but she wasn't going to complain. Without warning, Nathan had flipped them over and had her pinned beneath him. She could feel his hands on her breasts and his mouth on her neck. He was invading every one of her senses. He moved his hands down her sides and hooked his thumbs into the side of her panties. She felt the air hit her sex and she could feel how wet she was. Nathan started to move his mouth from her neck and stop at her jeweled belly button. He lightly pulled on the jewel with his mouth and then licked around it. He seemed to have an infatuation with her piercing. He continued his journey down to right above her throbbing clit. She could feel him leaving light butterfly kisses around her lips, but she needed something hard, preferably his dick. She felt him stop and she looked down to see him smirking at her. He had the black face paint still around his darkened blue eyes and they looked as if they were piercing right through her soul. She felt herself shiver at the way he was visually devouring her.

"It's my turn to eat Hales."

Nathan swiped his tongue at her entrance and smirked at the way she bit her lip and threw her head back. He continued to lick at her clit until he moved his fingers to spread her. He started to thrust his tongue into her and let his thumb rub her clit. She had a vice grip on his hair, but it only spurred him on.

"Nathan."

Her breathy moan of his name sent a direct twitch to his dick. He could tell she was close, but he didn't want her to come yet. He slowed his movements and traveled back up her body. Before she could protest he kissed her hard and let his tongue swirl with hers.

Haley could taste herself on him, but she was pissed that he had stopped. She was so fucking close. He was going to pay for that.

"Ow…mother fucker! What the hell Haley?" Haley smirked as Nathan suddenly grabbed his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry…did I bite you?"

Haley could see Nathan's eyes darken, if that was even possible, and she could feel the lust and excitement coursing through her veins. The high she was feeling was incredible and she never wanted it to end.

Nathan moved back down to Haley's lips and kissed her, letting her taste the blood she drew. He knew she was pissed that he stopped, but he was about to make it worth her while. He was just about to thrust into her when he remembered something.

"Shit!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"Condoms."

"Please tell me you have some."

"Yeah they're in my pocket. I'll get one."

"You may want to get more than one."

Nathan smirked as he moved off her and retrieved a couple of condoms from his pocket. He tore one of the wrappers with his mouth and easily slid the condom on himself. He moved back on top of Haley and positioned himself at her entrance.

"So James…what are you suggesting by me getting more than one condom?"

"I think you know."

Nathan leaned down so that his lips were almost touching hers.

"Spell it out for me."

"F-U-C-K me."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice. He plunged into her and they both cried out in pleasure at finally being joined together. Nathan groaned when he felt her tightness surrounding him. He started to move inside of her as Haley grabbed at his back. He could feel her meeting his thrusts so he decided to switch it up. He grabbed her legs and moved them so that they rested on his shoulders. The new angle had both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck Nathan."

"God…you're so tight Hales."

Haley clawed at Nathan's sweaty back as he pounded into her relentlessly. He was hitting every single spot inside of her. It's like she could feel him all the way in her chest. She could feel herself reaching her limit, but she wanted Nathan to come with her too. She immediately started to clench her inner muscles around him.

"Fuck…"

Nathan nearly fell on top of her from the sensations she was sending to his dick. He could feel the sweat on both of their bodies and no doubt his car was rocking with their movements. He felt her nails dig deeper into his back and he knew she was close. He moved his hand in between them and let his finger go to her clit. He could see her mouth form an "O" and throw her head back at his movements. He took the opportunity to attack her neck and leave a mark. He wanted her to remember this. He knew with the fucking scratches she was leaving on his back that he wouldn't forget.

Haley wanted to cry out how much pleasure she was feeling. Nathan was touching her everywhere and whispering expletives into her ear. He moved his hand to her clit and worked to get her closer to her orgasm. Suddenly, her back arched up and all of her muscles contracted. She could feel the tingle move from the tips of her toes, all the way to her ears. She couldn't contain the loud moans that poured from her lips or Nathan's name as she rode out the most amazing orgasm she had ever had.

"Nathan…oh…Nathan."

Nathan felt her inner walls grip him even tighter as Haley's orgasm ripped through her body. He continued to thrust into her to reach his own and when he heard her moan his name over and over again he suddenly seized up and thrust into her one last time as he emptied himself into the condom. He could see lights behind his eyelids and white noise filled his ears as his orgasm plowed through his body. He felt exhaustion suddenly take over as he rolled off Haley's body and onto his back. He could feel his chest rising and falling as he struggled to get his breathing under control. He looked over to see if Haley was alright and could see she was doing the same. That was the most mind blowing sex he had ever had.

Haley was afraid to open her eyes and face the situation. She knew that she didn't regret her decision, but she didn't know how he would feel now that they were out of the sex induced coma they were in. She felt totally free and different with him and yet she had never felt more like herself.

"Haley-"

"Don't Nathan. It's okay. I'll just go." Haley started to sit up when Nathan reached for her arm and pulled her down on top of him.

"What are you doing Nathan?"

"I'm not done with you James."

"Well I'm done with you."

"What the hell? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get out of here before you get the chance to discard me."

Nathan felt slightly offended at her insinuation. They had just shared something incredible and he didn't want to let that go.

"Haley…look I know I've been an asshole to you, but there's obviously chemistry between us."

Haley couldn't deny that he was right, on both parts, but she didn't want to give him the opportunity to treat her like trash.

"So just because we have amazing sex you're going to be nice to me? I'm just doing you a favor. I'm leaving so you don't have to deal with the needy bullshit. You probably had this planned from the beginning."

"Haley I'll admit that I was just trying to piss you off when I made you wear that costume, but I didn't plan for this to happen. I got jealous and I realized that there's something between us. I don't regret this. I think we should try this out. You and me."

Haley was shocked. Nathan Scott was pitching a monogamous relationship to her…naked. How had they gone from "hating" each other to possibly being a couple?

"Nathan…this doesn't make sense. We couldn't stand each other and now you want to be a couple?"

"I just think we should give this a shot. Who knows what could happen? We can take things slow, but I want this. I know you feel something too because even though we don't know a lot about each other, I know that you don't just randomly hook-up with guys."

Haley couldn't believe what was happening. Nathan was the one trying to get her to be in a relationship. Could she really let him have access to that part of her? He was right. She never did anything like this, but he was the one who made her want to. There was a feeling there, but she still couldn't decipher if it was lust or something more.

"Okay, but it's going to be you and me. Monogamous. Together. We take things slow. Get a feel for things."

"Oh I'll be more than happy to let you get a feel for things." Haley laughed as he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"So we're going to try this huh?" She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Nathan sighed as wrapped his arm around Haley.

"Yep."


End file.
